


A Royal Crown

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Gen Work, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt of "flower crowns."</p><p>The Queen's whimsical requests are not to be disobeyed. Aramis is happy. Athos less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Crown

"No." Athos looked up from where he was sitting with his back to a tree and glared at Aramis.

"She's your queen. Technically, I don't think you can refuse," Aramis pointed out with a certain amount of satisfaction.

"Just because _you're_ pining for approval like a whipped pup, doesn't mean the rest of us need to humiliate ourselves."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," said Aramis with affected dignity. "I do, however, come bearing a direct instruction from her Majesty. To _all_ of us."

Athos scrambled to his feet and bunched his fist in Aramis' shirt. "If I find out you volunteered us for this..." He let the threat trail off and strode down the path towards the camp below.

He found Porthos and D'Artagnan already seated, with the Queen's ladies-in-waiting bent over them, intently at work. 

Porthos was sporting a crown of wood anemones, and gave Athos a long-suffering look of amused despair.

D'Artagnan had it worse; the women had exclaimed triumphantly over his longer hair, and immediately started braiding flowers into it until he looked like a particularly tetchy storybook princess.

He gave the ladies fussing round him a sweetly tolerant smile, then shot a look at Athos that clearly said, _We will never speak of this._

Athos and Aramis were pounced upon with eagerness, and Anne herself advanced upon them with garlands of flowers.

"It's so good of you," she said smiling, as they knelt respectfully. "We were getting so bored down here, and once we'd made them for each other there was nothing else to do." She gently laid a crown of blooms upon Aramis' head, who gazed up at her devotedly.

"Thank you, your Majesty," he murmured.

Behind them Porthos gave a sneeze that might or might not have contained a muffled insult to Aramis' manhood.

When Aramis glared at him, he blinked. "Sorry. It's the pollen."

The Queen turned to Athos with the second garland, and smiled down at him. "I'm glad you don't mind. Aramis said you wouldn't."

"Did he? Did he." Athos nodded slowly, accepting the crown with a polite gravity. "Yes, Aramis is a good man. I'm sure he'll get his just reward." He looked sideways at Aramis, who was looking distinctly shifty. "Rather sooner than he expects."

\--


End file.
